The Pretty Cure's Suite Adventure
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: My very own version of Suite Precure.
1. Two worlds collide

Chapter 1

Two world's collide.

It was night time in Major Land, and everyone was asleep, despite the sound of heavy rain outside. Well, not everybody. Two girls were still awake and it seemed like they were running away from something, yet looking for something or someone at the same time.

One of the girls looked around 14 years old, and had long purple hair and golden colored eyes. She was pulling the other girl along with her -who looked around twelve years old and her hair had tints of pink in it- as well as a pink book in her hand.

"Come on, Mia. We have to keep the score away from them!" The girl said to Mia, looking behind her towards the girl, who nodded her reply and tried to run a little bit faster to get away from the three men who were chasing them.

Each man looked different to the other, and had a color scheme that they called their own. The largest of the group had green beard, along with none sleeved vest which was over a long shirt he was wearing and was wearing pants of the same color as his hair and vest and a purple cloak over the top. The other two men were wearing the same thing, though one of them was wearing a blue vest and pants and had long pale blue hair and the other man was wearing a magenta colored vest and pants and had short pale pink hair, despite this, both of them wore the same colored purple cloak.

After a couple more seconds of running, the blue haired man threw a dark purple projectile at the book, though it hit the purple haired girl instead, which made her let go of the book and Mia's hand as she was thrown into the air with a cry, hitting the ground a little way ahead from where she and Mia had been a few seconds later, and rolled even further, stopping when she hit one of the street lights, but didn't move or even try to get up after that.

"Hanon!" Mia cried and immediately ran towards her friend, and knelt beside her.

Kneeling down beside Hanon, Mia saw that she had cuts and bruises all. She also noticed that the girls face was flushed and had a fever, which Mia found out the hard way when she placed a hand on her friends forehead just for a moment, though she pulled it away seconds later due to shock.

Then Mia remembered about the men who had been chasing them as well as the book that had been dropped. Though found out that it was already too late for her to get the book back as the magenta colored haired man was waving it around, like showing off and aiming it at the other two men that were with him, and they didn't look very happy about it at all and so began to fight with each other over the book.

Mia knew that she had to do something, and so she held out a hand, creating a rainbow bridge, which she flew across, holding Hanon tightly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In Kanon town, it was still night time when Mia and Hanon arrived, and although Mia didn't want to leave her friend, she had to go and get help, otherwise who knew what would happen to her friend.

"I'll be back soon." She told her friend, after she had made sure that she was sheltered from the rain, and then took off running through the streets of Kanon Town, looking for someone to help her.

After five minutes off running and looking, Mia tripped up, and landed at two pairs of feet, which she noticed and looked up to see two young girls around Hanon's age, one with brown hair and one with ginger hair.

"Are you okay?" The brown haired girl asked, holding out a hand to help Mia up, which she took gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good, I'm Luchia and this is Rina. Can I ask what you're doing running around the town in the pouring rain?"

"I'm looking for someone to help my friend, she got hurt and now she won't wake up!"

"Really! Where is she?" Rina asked, sounding like she seirously wanted to help Mia, and so she pointed in the direction, and all three ran back towards where Mia had left her friend.

Once there, they found Hanon in a really bad way, and decided to bring her out of the cold and towards the closest of their houses, which happened to be Luchia's home.

Upon entering the house, they immediately headed upstairs towards the girls room, and placed her down on the bed, where they began to clean the wounds and bandage them, which took them about an hour, then they began to wait for the girl to wake up.


	2. Awakened Gifts

**Chapter 2**

**Awakened Gifts**

It'd been an hour or two since Luchia and Rina had brought Hanon inside from the cold and treated her wounds. But even though they had done this, the girl still hadn't regained conciousness, which worried Mia a whole lot.

"So, what were you two doing out there, Mia? And how did Hanon get hurt like that?" Luchia asked the young girl, who looked down at the floor, as Rina placed a damp cloth -that she had placed in cold water a few moments ago- back onto Hanon's forehead to try and cool her fever down.

"Well, we were running away from Trio the Minor."

"Trio the Minor?" Luchia and Rina questioned at the same time, watching Mia nod in responce and decided to explain in more detail what was going on.

"Yeah. They're working for the people of Minor Land, which is a place where Negative music flows and they want to spread a song known as the Melody of Sorrow across the world to make everybody fall into sadness. But to do that, they need the Legendary score, which has been around every since the world began."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah! We have to stop them!" Luchia said, agreeing with Rina, though Mia just sighed sadly.

"It may already be too late..."

Luchia and Rina were confused by this and were going to ask Mia what she meant when Hanon began to come round, bringing a hand to her forehead to feel the cool damp cloth on her forehead.

"Hanon, are you okay?" Mia asked, standing up and walking over to the bed with her new friends, as Hanon tried to sit up, but began to feel lightheaded so she let her head fall back into the pillow and looked to the side as much as she could so she could look at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we anyway? And who are they?" Hanon asked, pointing at the two girls beside Mia.

"Oh, this is Luchia and Rina. They're the one's who helped you when you were unconscious." Mia, explained, introducing the girls before Hanon nodded in reply.

"I see. Thanks."

"Hanon, I've got something I need to tell you. Trio the Minor took the Legendary score." Mia confessed, completely ashamed of the fact that she had let her friend down, though Hanon smiled, having a confession of her own.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry since we haven't lost yet."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked, pretty confused by this, though Hanon wasn't finished with her explanation, and so continued to shed some light on the situation.

"I sent the Note's away and told them to hide, just in case something like this happened. So Trio the Minor can't complete the Melody of Sorrow anytime soon."

"Thank goodness. It would have been awful if the Melody of Sorrow were completed. And this'll give us a chance to collect the notes without worrying about Trio th Minor or that horrible song."

"Well, we'd better get started gathering the notes." Hanon said, bracing herself before she sat up slower than she had done before, which helped reduce the light headedness that she felt, and began to get out of bed when Rina stopped her.

"You need to rest! You were really hurt not long ago and you still have a fever. If you go out there and start pushing yourself too hard then you could relapse and you could get even worse if that happens."

"I don't have time for that. We need to gather the notes as soon as possible since I'm sure that Trio the Minor will have noticed that the Score is empty by now."

"Then we'll go and look for the note's with Mia while you rest for a while. That way, you can recover and the notes can still be found at the same time."

"But-" Hanon began, though was cut off by Mia.

"We can handle it, at least until you get better. Please?"

With that, Hanon sighed, she knew that if she did push herself in order to find the notes and collapse again, she would only worry Mia even more, and that wouldn't be fair on her.

"Fine, just be careful out there."

"I will. Just rest up so you can get better." Mia said with a smile before leaving the room with Luchia and Rina to search for the missing notes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, Trio the Minor had gone back to Minor Land, in order to show Alexander the Legendary Score they recieved so that they could then create the Melody of Sorrow.

They got back to Minor Land about five minutes before hand and were now heading over to the throne room, where they were sure that Alexander would be.

And sure enough, as soon as they entered the room they were seaching for, they saw the older man sat on the throne that was located in the centre.

"Master Alexander, we've retrieved the Lengendary score just as you ordered." Kyle said, handing the old book to the older man who had a question for him.

"And what of those two interfering girls?"

"They escaped not long after we got the Legendary Score from them. But that won't matter once we play the Melody of Sorrow."

"There's only one note in here!"

"What? But there..." Kyle began in shock, though managed to piece together what had happened and smirked to himself as he did so.

"Very clever. They deliberatly led me to think that I had gotten the score when it was filled with notes when in fact there was only one note within it. But I'll definetly have the last laugh." He said, before walking away from the throne and towards the corner of the room where an large fossil on the ceiling of the room.

"Master Noise, I require something that I can turn into a Negatone, so that I can locate those decieving girls and retrieve the notes."

As soon as Kyle said this, a shower of negative aura's appeared in the man's hands and formed a pair of head phones, which Kyle placed the one note onto before he raised them into the air.

"Come out! Negatone!" The man called, turning the objects into a huge Negatone, -which had wirelike bones around it's body, which looked exactly like a larger set of headphones, that had been placed together, to make the shape of an sphere and had menacing eye's on the front of it- before teleporting out of Minor Land and to where the two girls had escaped too.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back in Kanon Town, Luchia and Rina were helping Mia to search for the Notes but weren't having any luck at all.

"Where could those notes be hiding?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Came a reply, which scared the girls, as none of them had been expecting an answer and so turned around to see who had joined their conversation, and saw a tall man with long blue hair looking back at them, who Mia knew only too well.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?!"

"You should know very well, Mia. I'm searching for the notes, so you better hand them over!"

"I don't have any notes! And even if I did, what makes you think that I'd give them to you!"

"Because if you don't, you'll have 'him' to deal with." Kyle said with a smirk, clicking his fingers making the Negatone that he had not long summoned appear in front of him, making the girls step back in fright.

"Hand over the notes, Mia!"

"I've already told you that I don't have the notes! Hanon had them hide because she had a feeling that you would get the score!" Mia yelled out in frustration, before covering her mouth as she realized that she had done the worst possible thing, while Kyle smiled, thinking the exact opossite and gave the Negatone a brand new order.

"Negatone! Destroy this town until you find Hanon and the notes!"

And with that said, the Negatone began to fulfill Kyle's orders, and began to destroy Kanon town, causing the citizen's who were still in the town centre to run away screaming, which horrified the Luchia and Rina, who couldn't believe what was happening to their home town, though were determined to stop this monstrousity.

"That Negatone's destroying our home town, all to find Hanon and those notes!"

"But we can't let them find either of them!"

"That's why we'll protect both Hanon and the notes!" Rina explained, while Luchia nodded in understanding.

"And we'll stop Kyle from hurting anyone!"

It was at this time that both Luchia's and Rina's right arms began to glow brightly for a moment or too. When the light dimed down, there was a mark that resembled a G clef as well as a charm bracelet around the same wrist.

"What's this?!" The two girls harmonized, while Mia understood fully what had just happened.

"You two are Pretty Cure's!"

"Pretty Cure? What's that?"

"There's no time to explain!" Mia called before retrieving two different charms from her pocket, which had been given to her before she and Hanon left Major Land and tossed them towards Luchia and Rina

"Transform with those charms by calling out 'Let's play! Pretty Cure! Modulation!' a clip those charms to each of your bracelets!"

"Okay, we'll give it a try!" The two girls harmonized once more, before holding out the charms that they had just been given, and began to do exactly what Mia told them to do.

"Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Luchia and Rina cried together, spinning round before standing back to back.

Luchia closed her eyes, as pink ribbons wrapped around her, forming a pink dress that showed of her midriff along with a pair of pink high healed shoes and a pair of bright pink stockings to match, before her hair changed into a hot pink colour, and being pulled into two high pigtails, while a head band with a huge bright pink bow forms on her head.

Rina followed Luchia's lead, closing her eyes as a whirlwind of white ribbon's surrounded her, forming a white dress with puffy sleeves, decorated with little ribbons in different shades of pink, and a pair of white high healed boots, with bright pink ribbons for laces, which had been neatly tied into a bow. Her hair became a platinum blonde colour, which was then pulled into a high ponytail, as a headband with a hugh white bow, that was similar to Luchia's formed on her head.

The two of them high fived each other, which caused a pair of frilly wrist bands to appear on their wrists while a pair of earrings, -Pink for Luchia and white for Rina- appeared on their ears.

"A wild tune is the symbol of friendship! I'm Cure Melody!" Luchia cried.

"A gentle tune is the symbol of hope! I'm Cure Rhythm!" Rina called out.

"Together, we're Suite Pretty Cure!" They said together, punching out in oposite directions, landing on the ground safely.


	3. Inexperienced Battles

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>Inexperienced Battles<strong>

Kyle watched in shock as the two newly transformed girls landed on the ground in a graceful manner. He had never seen anyone transform like that before. Not in that fashion. Not only that, but he couldn't believe that the legendary Pretty Cures -who were thought to be mere legend- were standing right in front of him. Despite this, it didn't stop his resolve: That he would defeat them using the Negatone he had recently created, so that he could continue his plan without interruption. He also had strong hopes that not only would the Negatone destroy the two girls, but Mia as well. Which would only leave Hanon; unguarded and his for the taking.

"You won't stand a chance against me, you weak Pretty Cure! Negatone! Wipe them out!" He yelled, pointing a hand straight at the girls in question.

Upon receiving it's order, the giant monster began to walk up towards it's target, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. It caused the girls to panic, unaware of what they could do against such a powerful or of the new powers and strength that they gained thanks to their transformation.

"What do we do?! It's coming right for us!" Rhythm cried, her normally calm personality suddenly becoming fearful of the current situation, just like Melody. However, she seemed to be trying to overcome it, as she changed her stance do she would be ready to attack.

"We have to fight it! We can't back down just because our opponent I bigger than us!"

"Not only is it bigger than us, it's stronger than us!"

"So?! Rina, we can't just run away! That things destroying our town!"

"Yes, but think logically, Luchia!"

"Stop fighting with each other!" Mia interjected, hoping that the two girls would see sense given what was happening right in front of them. Then she continued, knowing that they needed to be informed of their new powers and responsibilities.

"You're the legendary warriors of music and sound known as Pretty Cure! That monster in front of us is known as a Negatone, a creature born from negative sound waves and emotions. If you don't defeat it, then not only your town; but the whole world will fall into sorrow! So please! Please defeat the Negatone for everyone's sake! As long as you listen to each other and combine your powers I know you can do it!"

Listening to Mia's words, both Cures looked at each other and nodded. The look of determination evident on their faces, fully aware now more than ever that in this moment they shouldn't be arguing with each other. That they needed to put their differences aside and focus on the task at hand.

So they leapt forward, so high that they soared over their supposed sparing partner's head, landing right behind it. Then, before it could turn to face them, they quickly lashed our with a double kick attack containing so much force that the opponent they were now facing was knocked down.

"Wow!" Melody cried in astonishment, looking down at her hands along with Rhythm, both girls amazed by how much power they now possessed.

However, whilst they continued admiring them, the huge creature had managed to get back to it's feet. Concentrating all it's energy for its attack. As it did, a cable that was connected to the side of the Negatone's body was thrown at the two distracted girls. Resulting in the pair being bound and hauled up into the air, meters away from the monsters face giving it the satisfaction of watching the two victims struggle fruitlessly.

Then, whilst they were focussed on trying to get free, the Negatone fired its fueled attack, allowing the two Pretty Cure's to be freed from the cable though get thrown backwards with a cry of pain, shocking Mia to the core.

"Melody! Rhythm!" The young girl cried, hoping that the two were alright as she waited for them to stand.

It was agonising, and felt like forever even though it was really only a minute. But much to the girls relief, Melody and Rhythm struggled to their feet. Countless wounds littered their body, but it was clear that they didn't want to give up. They were going to stop that destructive being right there and then. But the question was how they were going to achieve that? Neither pair knew the answer, until they were given a helping hand.

'Harmonization...'

It was then that Melody and Rhythm discovered what they had to do and without saying anything at all, they clutched each others hand tightly and began thinking of the exact same thing. This allowed an orb of light to manifest and grow. When it became large enough, the pair opened their eyes and threw the orb directly at the Negatone, allowing it to be purified and returned to its original state upon contact.

Seeing this, Kyle grit his teeth in anger. Though he knew that there was one more thing that he could do. Disappearing after a smirk formed on his face, knowing that what he was about to do would twist the whole situation and give him the upper hand.

(Authors Note - Sorry that this chapter isn't very good. I haven't written in a while so I'm a little rusty. I hope that soon I'll get back into the swing of things. Until then, please enjoy the chapter everyone! ^-^)


End file.
